


LeFou and the Beast (working title)

by ArianaKDumbledore



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaKDumbledore/pseuds/ArianaKDumbledore
Summary: What if LeFou ends up being a prisoner of the Beast, and his last chance to break the curse...





	1. Prologue (How does a moment last forever - Montmatre)

**Author's Note:**

> For this fanfiction, Belle was stopped by the sevants as she tried to flee after discovering the West Wing and the Beast locked her up in her room. So they have not saved each other’s lives when Gaston and LeFou ride into the forest with Maurice to rescue her. Anyway, Gaston leaves her father to the wolves and goes hunting with LeFou. - The song title in the chapter title tells you which melody the characters sing to.

A loud BANG broke the silence as Gaston shot into the shadows. His horse came to a halt and the muscular hunter jumped off of it.    
“Come on, LeFou. Look at that stag. Have I ever shot one as big as this?”   
LeFou answered only with a deep sigh as his companion lifted the dead body with one arm and tied it around his horse’s back.   
“Really? Are you still sulking because I ended that mad man’s suffering? Don’t tell me you pity him?”   
“I pity you, Gaston. Belle will never even think about marrying you when she finds out you murdered her father.”   
“And how could she possibly find out? There is no blood on my hands, LeFou, I didn’t do anything. Maurice’s horse got scared when it heard the wolves, and it ran away to fast for us to follow. Belle will be so sad when she returns from – wherever she might be at the moment – and there will be no-one but me who she could turn to. I will be her saviour. And now let’s go home.”   
“No!”   
“No? You refuse?”   
“Gaston, you don’t only destroy Belle’s life, but yours as well. You are the most skilled hunter in Villeneuve and your horse is the fastest. Don’t you think Belle will realize you planned Maurice’s death? I cannot watch yoo make such a big mistake. I will free Maurice and think about an excuse for your behaviour. Come with me, or leave me alone.”   
LeFou made his mare walk slowly at first, but when he heard Gaston ride in the opposite direction he drove her to hurry towards the trees where they had left Belle’s father. But the older man was nowhere to be seen. LeFou dismounted Lili and went a few steps nearer until he could see some cut ropes. He did not understand it and began to sing in awe:

   
[LEFOU]   
“This is the place where we have left him,    
These ropes were tied around Maurice.   
In this dark and hostile forest   
He would never have found peace _._    
   
Magic in this forest did not sound too real.   
But that he’s free is proof of magic, I feel.”

   
“Lili, let’s go. I can’t believe I am actually saying this, but I need to save Belle from a Beast. Why would Maurice have imagined such a story anyway? Hurry Lilli, hurry.”   
As if she had understood her rider’s words, Lilli galloped through the forest and LeFou soon noticed a decrease in temperature. When the first snowflakes fell on his nose he knew they were on the right path and soon he saw a castle rising menacingly in front of him. He had made it there. And even more important, he did not need Gaston’s help. Finding and rescuing Belle seemed like a minor task in comparison to turning his back on his friend.    
The door to the castle opened before LeFou could knock, so he entered a gigantic entrance hall full of dark shadows. He flinched in surprise as the door smashed shut behind him. He would go and find Belle and leave with her as fast as possible. At least that was his plan…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. An exchange (Belle)

LeFou looked around, but he could hardly see anything. Then he realized a soft glow only a few metres away. A candelabra stood on a table next to an old clock. When he grabbed it to look for Belle, he thought he could hear a voice whisper “Not again” but that was not possible, he was alone. But then again, had Maurice not mentioned a talking teacup?   
“Excuse me, Sir” he asked, trying to sound as if he was sure he would get an answer.   
“Yes? How can I – Oh no, mon dieu, how did you know I can speak?”   
“There has been a man here, I believe. He told me about this place, and about some speaking objects. I am looking for his daughter.”   
“Mais oui, of course. This girl really is a beauty, why did we not expect some admirers of her would come to free her?”   
“No. We do not know any girls” a voice from behind LeFou disagreed. He turned around to see the clock. Somehow, it had managed to jump of the table without making any sound and had followed the man and the candelabra to the stairs.    
“There are no girls in this castle, so you cannot free any. Now, I don’t want to sound rude, but please leave immediately.”   
“No, that’s not what I want,” LeFoeu lied to the clock. “I don’t want to free her, but, I have a message. There is something I need to tell her. In person.” he added to prevent any further questions.   
“I don’t believe you. Now let go of Lumiére and go away.”   
“Third floor,” the candelabra whispered. “Turn left and then right again. Try the first door on the left. And now hurry.”   
“Ouch!”   
The sudden heat burnt LeFou’s fingers and he let go of Lumiére. Then, he turned around on the spot and hurried up the stairs.

***

“Cherie?”    
“Madam Pottine?”    
Belle sat up straight on her bed and tried to adjust her dress.    
“Please come in.”    
The door opened just long enough for the teapot and her son to roll into the room in a trolley. Belle couldn't help but smile as the smell of peppermint spread all over the place.    
“Merci. At least you two care about me.”    
“Oh Belle, we all care about you, even the Master. He is simply not used to showing it.”    
Sipping at her tea, Belle thought about it. Could the Beast actually like her? But if he did, shouldn't he have let her go when she had asked for it? No, she would only believe it if the Beast set her free. She finished her tea and put the smiling cup back on the trolley.    
“Thanks Madam Pottine, thank you Chip.”    
The door opened again to reveal “LeFou? What are you doing here?”    
“Belle! And Chip, I guess. So, you must be his grandmother?”    
“His Mother!” the pot corrected accusatory. LeFou blushed and apologized.    
“It's alright, don't worry.” Madam Pottine smiled reassuringly. “How could you have known? We will leave the two of you alone.”    
“Belle, I have come to -"    
He was interrupted and surprised by the young woman hugging him.    
“It's great to see someone from the town again.”    
“Gaston sent me to bring you back home. He is worried about you.”    
Belle suppressed some laughter. “Gaston, worried? Why can I not believe you?”   
   
[BELLE]    
“This Gaston, he’s a brutal villain    
I can’t see why you stay with him   
And Gaston, always gives you orders    
Always shouts out loud    
   
[BELLE imitating Gaston]   
LeFou? LeFou?   
LeFou! LeFou! LEFOU!”   
   
[LEFOU]    
“Yes it is true he always gives me orders.    
And I believe it seems quite rude.    
And his fame seems not well-earned    
Since the morning we returned    
To our poor, provincial town.”   
   
“Only since then?” Belle asked.    
“To be honest, I cannot imagine him being different in any way. He is so ignorant and selfish, he doesn’t care about anyone but himself.”   
   
[LEFOU]   
“So let me tell you of our time in battle    
Cause he is not like he was then    
Though his standing had allowed   
He was never one to shout.   
The most brave and gallant one of our men   
   
You see! Gaston! He is my hero    
You see! Gaston! He saved my life   
He likes, accepts and he protects me!”   
[BELLE]    
“But could he act like this towards his wife?”   
   
LeFou thought about it for a moment. After all, he didn't know why his friend had changed so much. But he was still the same person, and if Belle couldn't bring back Gaston’s old self, nobody could.   
   
[LEFOU]    
“I know for him it would by quite peculiar    
And yet I’m sure that he will try   
If you give him reason to   
Think that he could be with you   
Go and get to know him better, don't be shy.”   
   
[BELLE]    
“Oh, but it ain’t that easy   
I'm imprisoned here I cannot leave   
I have to stay in this place   
All because the Beast thinks that my father is a thieve.”   
   
[LEFOU]    
“Now I must wonder that you speak of his fault   
This makes it seem not quite as grim    
It means that you saved Maurice.   
And you stayed here in his place    
And for him you gave your freedom up    
And now I’ll give my freedom up   
I’ll give my freedom up for you and him!”   
   
“How dare you?”, a deep and threatening voice asked. The door to Belle's room opened once more, but this time it revealed a monster. The Beast was tall, even taller than Gaston, and it had big horns and wild eyes.    
“How dare you enter my castle and talk to my prisoner? See what you did, Lumiére?”    
Only when the Beast addressed the candelabra did LeFou notice him in one of its big paws.    
“It's not his fault,” LeFou told the Beast.    
“I lied to Lumiére. He did not know about my plan.”    
Belle tried to help the chandelabra, too, by saying: “And his plan won't work anyway. I rather stay here than return to Gaston to become his prisoner.”    
Or did she mean it? LeFou hoped she didn't, but he continued trying to convince her of his plan just in case.   
   
[LEFOU]   
“Right from the moment when he met you, saw you,   
He said you're gorgeous and he fell.   
And his feelings they are true.   
He is so in love with you.   
You're the best thing that could happen to him, Belle.”   
   
“Do you really think so?” the girl asked. As LeFou nodded, the Beast turned around to talk to Lumiére for a moment.” LeFou could make out some scraps of conversation, but they didn’t make any sense to him: “a lover already”, “three in three days”, “the next girl”. Finally, it faced LeFou and Belle again and agreed to let her go if he would stay. With tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, Belle said goodbye to her saviour, to Madam Pottine and Chip. She thanked the Beast and left the castle to tell her father the good news – and to talk to Gaston. LeFou closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh as he heard the others leave and close the door. How could he ever get out of this predicament?


	3. Consequences (Evermore)

Gaston was riding over the green hills near Villeneuve as wild as the wind. His long hair flew freely around his face, he wore it open as he did during the war.    
“Come on LeFou” he called out, looking back to his friend. “Whoever arrives at the big oakentree first is the winner, and the other has to fulfill him one wish.”   
LeFou made Lili run as fast as she could. One wish fulfilled, one kiss of Gaston…   
But it wasn’t enough. Gaston won, like he always did.    
“So, what do you wish?”   
“LeFou, will you marry me?”   
“What? I mean, how?”   
“Will you become a priest and marry me to Belle? What did you think?” Gaston’s laughter hurt LeFou more than any wound, even more than that bullet did. The Bullet that Gaston had removed from his leg near the campfire that one evening.    
“You did not really think I proposed to you, did you? You are called LeFou, but I never believed your parents could have been this right about it. Nobody deserves the name more than you do!”   
   
LeFou opened his eyes. He hated this dream. But still it returned whenever he fell asleep. Only this time, it was even worse. He knew he wouldn’t see his friend ever again. He was the prisoner of a Beast. Usually, he would visit Gaston after waking up, since he lived only a few houses away. Now his beloved was far away, enjoying his time, probably not even missing LeFou…   
   
[LEFOU]   
“He is someone who has it all.   
He was the one friend that I had,   
The only one I ever needed in my life.   
That really is too bad.   
   
I'll never shake away the pain.   
I close my eyes but he's still there.   
I let him steal into my melancholy heart,   
It's more than I can bear.   
   
But I know he'd never love me    
So I had to run away.   
He will still torment me    
Calm me, hurt me    
Move me, come what may.   
Wasting in this lonely tower   
Waiting by an open door 

I hope Belle understands Gaston   
And stays with him for evermore.”   
   
LeFou felt incredibly alone in that moment. He had only ever spent one week away from his friend during the war, and now it would be the rest of his life. The walls of his room seemed to come closer constantly, they were closing in around him. LeFou had to get out of there at once. He wanted to go looking for the teapot and her son, because they have been the nicest to him. Instead, he soon found himself climbing some stairs to the highest tower. When he laid a hand on the door-knob, he heard footsteps outside, and he opened the door as quietly as he could.    
The Beast was walking in circles. He looked even more dangerous in the dark, his silhouette was visible clearly in front of the full moon. What he sang, however, showed LeFou something even the Beast's servants had not seen for a long time: his vulnerability.   
   
[BEAST]   
“I rage against the trials of love,   
I curse the witch who once cursed me.   
Now every girl has flown so far beyond my reach.”   
[LEFOU]

“So he is cursed, I see.”   
   
[BEAST]   
“Now that I have seen her leave me    
Only now I realize   
She’ll have been the last girl    
In this place, no matter what I do    
Wasting in my lonely castle    
Waiting by an open door.   
I'll fool myself, a girl walks in    
And as the long, long nights begin    
I'll think how sad it is that I'm    
Now a beast for evermore.”   
   
With these words, the Beast turned around. He froze in the middle of his movements and LeFou recognized different emotions in his face: grief, anger, disbelieve, indifference. The Beast turned his face away again and sat down on the edge of the roof. LeFou went to sit next to his host and laid a hand on the Beast’s shoulder.    
“What's your name, if I may ask?”   
“My name? Adam. I cannot remember the last time anyone asked that question.”   
“I didn't want to listen, I am sorry, Adam. But if you ever want to talk, you can come to me.”   
“Thank you. But unless you know a girl in your town who will probably come save you, you won't be any help.”   
LeFou had to agree, but then he took a deep breath and asked:   
“Does it have to be a woman, or cold a man possi-“   
“A MAN??” the Beast shouted before his prisoner could even finish his sentence.   
“Of course it cannot be a man, I’m talking about love! I am male, so I need someone female! How difficult can that be? And don’t you have a room to stay in? Just go away!”   
   
LeFou felt his heart sink and he quickly descended the stairs again. Most people in town were not glad when homosexuality was concerned, but he had never experienced such a hate. The Beast had been so shocked by the possible implication, yet LeFou had not even meant it that way. He had not wanted to know if the Beast was gay, only if the witch had thought about the possibility when she had cursed him. LeFou considered looking for the teapot and her son, but then again, how could they help him? He could use the distraction, but he didn’t want to risk crying in front of them. He couldn’t stand any company right now, so he just locked himself in his room, threw himself onto his bed and began to sob. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this dark mood, but there will be a ray of hope in the next chapter. And Belle will return to Villeneuve...


	4. Conversations (Something there)

Gaston was riding over the green hills near Villeneuve as wild as the wind. His long hair flew freely around his face, he wore it open as he did during the war.    
“Come on LeFou” he called out, looking back to his friend. “Whoever arrives at the big oakentree first is the winner, and the other has to fulfill him one wish.”   
LeFou made Lili run as fast as she could. One wish fulfilled, one kiss of Gaston…   
But it wasn’t enough. Gaston won, like he always did.    
“So, what do you wish?”   
“LeFou, will you marry me?”   
“What? I mean, how?”   
“Will you become a priest and marry me to Belle? What did you think?” Gaston’s laughter hurt LeFou more than any wound, even more than that bullet did. The Bullet that Gaston had removed from his leg near the campfire that one evening.    
“You did not really think I proposed to you, did you? You are called LeFou, but I never believed your parents could have been this right about it. Nobody deserves the name more than you do!”   
   
LeFou opened his eyes. He hated this dream. But still it returned whenever he fell asleep. Only this time, it was even worse. He knew he wouldn’t see his friend ever again. He was the prisoner of a Beast. Usually, he would visit Gaston after waking up, since he lived only a few houses away. Now his beloved was far away, enjoying his time, probably not even missing LeFou…   
   
[LEFOU]   
“He is someone who has it all.   
He was the one friend that I had,   
The only one I ever needed in my life.   
That really is too bad.   
   
I'll never shake away the pain.   
I close my eyes but he's still there.   
I let him steal into my melancholy heart,   
It's more than I can bear.   
   
But I know he'd never love me    
So I had to run away.   
He will still torment me    
Calm me, hurt me    
Move me, come what may.   
Wasting in this lonely tower   
Waiting by an open door 

I hope Belle understands Gaston   
And stays with him for evermore.”   
   
LeFou felt incredibly alone in that moment. He had only ever spent one week away from his friend during the war, and now it would be the rest of his life. The walls of his room seemed to come closer constantly, they were closing in around him. LeFou had to get out of there at once. He wanted to go looking for the teapot and her son, because they have been the nicest to him. Instead, he soon found himself climbing some stairs to the highest tower. When he laid a hand on the door-knob, he heard footsteps outside, and he opened the door as quietly as he could.    
The Beast was walking in circles. He looked even more dangerous in the dark, his silhouette was visible clearly in front of the full moon. What he sang, however, showed LeFou something even the Beast's servants had not seen for a long time: his vulnerability.   
   
[BEAST]   
“I rage against the trials of love,   
I curse the witch who once cursed me.   
Now every girl has flown so far beyond my reach.”   
[LEFOU]

“So he is cursed, I see.”   
   
[BEAST]   
“Now that I have seen her leave me    
Only now I realize   
She’ll have been the last girl    
In this place, no matter what I do    
Wasting in my lonely castle    
Waiting by an open door.   
I'll fool myself, a girl walks in    
And as the long, long nights begin    
I'll think how sad it is that I'm    
Now a beast for evermore.”   
   
With these words, the Beast turned around. He froze in the middle of his movements and LeFou recognized different emotions in his face: grief, anger, disbelieve, indifference. The Beast turned his face away again and sat down on the edge of the roof. LeFou went to sit next to his host and laid a hand on the Beast’s shoulder.    
“What's your name, if I may ask?”   
“My name? Adam. I cannot remember the last time anyone asked that question.”   
“I didn't want to listen, I am sorry, Adam. But if you ever want to talk, you can come to me.”   
“Thank you. But unless you know a girl in your town who will probably come save you, you won't be any help.”   
LeFou had to agree, but then he took a deep breath and asked:   
“Does it have to be a woman, or cold a man possi-“   
“A MAN??” the Beast shouted before his prisoner could even finish his sentence.   
“Of course it cannot be a man, I’m talking about love! I am male, so I need someone female! How difficult can that be? And don’t you have a room to stay in? Just go away!”   
   
LeFou felt his heart sink and he quickly descended the stairs again. Most people in town were not glad when homosexuality was concerned, but he had never experienced such a hate. The Beast had been so shocked by the possible implication, yet LeFou had not even meant it that way. He had not wanted to know if the Beast was gay, only if the witch had thought about the possibility when she had cursed him. LeFou considered looking for the teapot and her son, but then again, how could they help him? He could use the distraction, but he didn’t want to risk crying in front of them. He couldn’t stand any company right now, so he just locked himself in his room, threw himself onto his bed and began to sob. 

 

 


	5. Friends (Be our guest)

“And this is the heart of the castle,” the Beast said as he opened the door right in front of him. “the library.”  
LeFou wondered why a storeroom for books should be the heart of any building, but when he entered he realized it was nothing like he expected, nothing like the so-called library at the town’s school.  
“Why would anybody need so many books? Is it this difficult to work in a castle? How many people do these books belong to?”  
“They are all mine, officially. But I allow my servants to borrow any if they ask me. And what do you mean with need? People don’t read books because they need them, but because they want to. Here you can find fairy tales, the plays of Shakespeare, Molière and others are over there, epistolary novels are back there,…”  
“So many different kinds of books. At school in our town, we only read chronicles of our country and texts to prepare us for war. And I was never a good reader.”  
“Why would you be, if you only read such boring things. Maybe I can help you practicing with some more interesting texts?”  
  
[BEAST]  
“Be my guest! Be my guest,  
Let me teach you how to read.  
I will show you whole new worlds, it is  
Your mind, that we will feed.  
Much Ado, The Tempest,  
Shakespeare’s plays, they are the best.  
We’ll start smaller, stay ambitious.  
Think it won’t work? Ask the dishes.”  
  
“Yes, I would like if you taught me to read.” LeFou answered. “And I've got an idea for something else we could do to pass the time. I've seen a black and wite pattern of tiling in the court.”  
  
[LEFOU]  
“We can go, and play chess  
You must know this game, I guess  
No, you don’t? Then let me teach you, it’s the best.  
Come on, go to the venue  
Choose a colour, then you'll  
Be my guest, oui, my guest, be my guest!”  
  
A few days passed and the whole atmosphere in the castle got more positive. LeFou developed a healthy self-confidence, the Beast learned to be more empathic, and the servants began to see a ray of hope again.  
  
[COGSWORTH]  
“They play chess  
And read books,  
And exchange those telling looks.  
Can it be that one day we  
The light of day again will see?”  
[LUMIÉRE]  
“Do you think  
That he's gay?”  
[COGSWORTH]  
“Days ago I'd said ‘No way'  
Now I don't want to presume it  
We can hope, so let’s resume it.”  
  
[LUMIÉRE]  
“We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks!  
And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet.”  
  
“Monsieur LeFou?” the tepot asked, knocking on the door to the guestroom.  
“Come in, Madam Pottine”  
“I have expected to find you in the library, but the master told me you’d be here. Is everything okay?”  
LeFou sighed. “Yes, I think so. I feel quite good, actually. But I needed some time alone. I don’t want to be a burden for anyone, I don’t really belong here.”  
“That’s nonsense”, the teapot answered.  
  
[MADAM POTTINE]  
“Come on and drink some tea  
LeFou, it’s fine with me  
That you’re our guest  
If you're stressed  
It's a cup that I suggest  
Be my guest! Be my guest! Be my guest!”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm really sorry for this long time between the updates, but university and my private life have been more work than usual. Also, I wanted to do some more stuff with this fanfiction, but I cannot make it work the way I want, so this will be a much shorter version than I had originally planned. If you have any idea what could happen, feel free to tell me in the comments. Thank you


End file.
